Oh, Here We Go Again
by PadfootsSweatheart
Summary: I am bad at summaries but: Cleo, Aries and Blair are very dramatic. Rated M for later chapters


First of all, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you know. I only own the original characters (by me)

PERSON PROFILE:

Aries:

Physical Features:

Height: 5"6

Weight: 123 lbs.

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Age: 16

Crush: Sirius Black

Related To In Hogwarts: Cleo; Sister James; Second Cousin

Cleo:

Physical Features:

Height: 5"4

Weight:119

Eye Color: Silvery Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Age: 16

Crush: NOT KNOWN

Related To In Hogwarts: Aries; Sister James; Second Cousin

Blake:

Physical Features:

Height:5"3

Weight:125

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blue (naturally blonde)

Age:16

Crush: NOT KNOWN

Related to In Hogwarts: Gwendolyn Star; second cousin twice removed

Sirius:

Physical Features:

Height: 6"1

Weight: 131

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black

Age: 16

Crush: NOT KNOWN

Related To In Hogwarts: Bellatrix Lestrange; Cousin Regulus Black; Brother

James:

Physical Features:

Height:6"3

Weight:124

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Age:16

Crush: NOT KNOWN

Related To In Hogwarts: Cleo; Second Cousin Aries; Second Cousin

Remus:

Height:6"5

Weight: 134

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Light Brown

Age:16

Crush: NOT KNOWN

Related to In Hogwarts: NO ONE

Aries POV

"Sirius, You Idiot!" I ran and tackled him. "Never, ever, ever hit on me again!" "Well sorry that I think your hot!" That darned idiot. "Just stop." Yeah maybe I liked him for six years. So what? Ugh…Aries, Pull yourself together! You are sixteen! Let him make a move.! "Aries, Aries! Have you been listening to me at all?" "Eh, Sorry Sirius, What were you saying" "Jeez, I _said_ 'Are you sure that you don't want to go out sometime?'". "Nope." Oh, what a dummy I am. "Alright." he said "See you later" I ran back to the common room. I need to get back to Cleo! Darn you first years. Rar! They always get in the way. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked. "Plimpy Eyes" And her portrait opened up. Cleo, Cleo! I need to talk to you! Come on, lets go to the room of requirement! So we ran up to the seventh floor and into the corridor. I stood in front of the wall thinking "I need a place where no one will hear my secrets" and it didn't open up. So instead I tried "I need a place where we can tell secrets" and it opened up. "Cleo I need your help."

Cleo's POV

"!" The words flew out of my mouth so quickly! "Slow down Cleo, Now repeat" "Why Do You Need My Help?" by now she has let me freak out enough. "Sirius asked me out." she stated "EEK!" I yelled. Oops another strange output of words. "Slow, Like a Truck Going Up a Hill, Slow. Now Repeat" "What did you say to him?" LONG PAUSE. "Er, I freaked out and I said no…" Wait, what? "What the heck is wrong with you, you've liked him for SIX YEARS! Oh You Are Stupid! Here We Go Again! Obviously he likes you! Aries, GET A GRIP!" Jeez, she is pretty daft. Maybe I should go get a Bludger and knock some sense into her! Oh, I wish I could get Remus to like me… He is so handsome and Is the best keeper in the whole school… Darn Heather Gadfly, his girlfriend. I mean what does he see in her? She is a rude snot-head! I also hate her because she always spreads rumors about us and calls Blake "Blake the Flake" when Blake is not at all a flake. (I know you are all wondering where Blake is she is in St. Mungo's because of a bad Sectumsempra Spell) "I miss Blake…" I whined. "Me too.." said Aries "She always used to help me through tough times like this. I'm going to go tell Sirius I changed my mind' "Okay, You do That" So she skipped off out of the room of requirement. I decided to stay here for a little bit longer. I eventually drifted off to sleep. When I woke up I saw that the room had changed into a thousand beds. I turned it into a cozy living room and began to watch T.V. When I finally got to the cooking channel Remus was there. "Hi Cleo. How are you today?" "Good and you" "Not so wonderful, Genevieve was so rude to me today. I wish I could dump her but I can't because she vowed to ruin my life if I did." "Well, I'm sorry. Do you even actually like her?" "No." "Who do you like then." I asked "I don't want to tell you" "Fine, I'll just run and get some Veritaserum…" "Fine, Fine, Fine, Its, Its, Its… you" "Me, really, 'cause I like you too!"

And He kissed me, we started kissing more heatedly. And then it turned into a steamy make out scene in a bedroom. "Meet Me Here at 3:00 am." he said "See you in the common room" Oh. My. Gosh. Remus Lupin likes me! I Can't believe it!

Blake's POV

Darned Doctors Sticking Darned Needles into me. Darn that Bellatrix Lestrange! The next time I see her… Well all the doctors are saying I will be out soon, It is taking way longer than It should! Jees! "So today we are going to perform a muggle operation called "stitches" We will take you to a muggle hospital stitch you up and give you some magical medicine to help you heal faster. Okay?" said Doctor Studwell. "Like sewing stitches?" I asked, afraid. "That is how they do it, but they you a sort of string like fishing line. Don't worry they will numb around your cuts." "Okay"

"Owwy!" These needles with numbing stuff in them hurt! "STOP! THAT HURTS" How many needles do I need stuck into me! Hello Its called magic - oh wait these are muggles! DARN THIS HURTS! URGH! I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY CUTS! "STOP IT, I DON"T HAVE THAT MANY CUTS, YOU IDIOTS STOP! DARN YOU STOP" STOP POKING THOSE NEEDLES IN MY BOOBS!" Darn Bellatrix Lestrange! Why couldn't it have been my ribs! Oh Wait She loves to embarrass me and cause me pain!- But my boobs! When I get back to Hogwarts she will be dead! She also hit my face a lot RARRRR! Jeez, who will ever respect me!


End file.
